russelfandomcom-20200213-history
National TV Ratings (March 22-28, 2016) – GMA Tops Holy Thursday and Good Friday, ABS-CBN Leads Black Saturday, IBC Tops For Easter Sunday and Monday
Posted on March 29, 2016 by cd ABS-CBN, GMA Network and IBC shared Holy Week viewership. 'March 22-28, 2016 Total Philippines (Urban + Rural)' Source: Kantar Media / TNS NOTES: FOR MARCH 22-23 IT’S SHOWTIME’S HOLY WEEK SPECIAL 2016, A HIT AMONG VIEWERS #Even when it comes to drama, Its Showtime shone, scoring 17.0% and 17.8%, while Eat Bulaga and APO Tanghali Na! only managed 13.4% and 12.9%, and 15.9% and 13.2%. #''Dolce Amore'' continued to soar in the ratings game as the LizQuen starrer scored 34.0% and 35.0% last March 22 and 23. I Will Be Here scored with 27.7% and 24.3%, while That’s My Amboy floundered with 17.1% and 17.6% respectively. #IBC-13's fantasy series Syrena made a splash in a competition on its timeslot once again, scoring 45.7% last Tuesday and 45.8% last Wednesday, while FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano scored with 41.8% and 39.1%, and Little Nanay lagged behind with only 17.8% and 16.9% respectively. #''Tubig at Langis'' enjoyed high ratings as it surged with 13.9% and 14.9% over the two days while Hanggang Makita Kang Muli and Kahapon Lamang only managed 13.0% and 12.1%, and 12.5% and 11.7% respectively. FOR MARCH 26-27 WANSAPANATAYM RULES SATURDAY VIEWING #''Wansapanataym'' was the highest rating show last Saturday as it scored 35.6% last Saturday, blowing away competition such as Kerygma TV Holy Week Special (6.8%). #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' is the highest rating show of IBC last Sunday as it scored 34.7% last Sunday, blowing away competition such as Wansapanataym (29.2%) and Ismol Family (16.9%). #''Born To Be A Superstar'' (35.4%) and Dingdong n' Lani (23.4%) convincingly beat Pilipinas Got Talent (33.2%) and Rated K (22.3%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (19.6%) and Born To Be A Star (1.8%)., respectively #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' also got a sky-high score of 32.6% compared to Viva Box Office: When the Love Is Gone (22.6%) and Pagsubok (12.0%). #Long-time running gag show Banana Sundae upended Uge and The Main Event (VIva Sports) last Sunday with a score of 12.8% to 10.8% to 10.1%. FOR MARCH 28 TUBIG AT LANGIS SCORES ALL TIME HIGH, ABS-CBN TELESERYES REMAIN ON TOP. #''Tubig at Langis'' scored an all time high last Monday, as the afternoon soap scored 15.2% whereas rivals Hanggang Makita Kang Muli and Kahapon Lamang only had 11.3% and 10.9%. #''It's Showtime'' romped over Eat Bulaga! and APO Tanghali Na! scoring 17.2% to their rivals’ 12.7% and 11.5%. #IBC-13's fantasy series Syrena remains unbeatable with a 45.7% rating while FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano scored with a 42.3% rating and Poor Senorita opened meekly with a 16.6% rating. #Cherryz Mendoza-starrer Glory Jane handily defeated We Will Survive and Wowowin in 30.1% vs. 15.6% vs. 13.8%. 'March 22, 2016 - Tuesday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.7% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.8% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.0% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 32.9% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''Ganno Kadalas Ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 30.3% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.0% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Simplemente Maria'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 25.8% #''The Story of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 20.2% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 19.6% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 18.0% #''Little Nanay'' (GMA) - 17.8% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.6% #''That's My Amboy'' (GMA) - 17.1% #''It's Showtime Holy Week Special'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.0% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.1% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 15.8% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 14.2% #''Tubig at Langis'' / We Will Survive (ABS-CBN) - 13.9% #''The Millionaire's Wife'' (GMA) - 13.8% #''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special'' (GMA) - 13.4% #''Hulog ng Langit'' (IBC) / You're My Home (ABS-CBN) - 13.2% #''Hanggang Makita Kang Muli'' (GMA) / Bimby (IBC) - 13.0% #''APO Tanghali Na! Holy Week Special'' (IBC) - 12.9% #''Kahapon Lamang'' (IBC) - 12.1% #''Wish I May'' (GMA) - 11.8% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Magkapatid'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.6% #''Winx Club'' / Cash Cab Philippines (IBC) - 11.1% #''Pokemon: Black and White'' / Knock Out (GMA) - 10.7% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '22 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.3%) vs. I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries (replay) (0.6%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.5%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.1%) vs. Unang Hirit (2.9%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.2%) :Kris TV (5.3%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (8.4%) / Pokemon: Black and White (10.7%) / Knock Out (10.7%) vs. Science Kwela (9.0%) / Pamana (4.3%) :Mr. Bean (6.6%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival: Bitoy Ang Itawag Mo Sa Akin (10.5%) vs. Math Power (9.7%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Magkapatid (11.6%) vs. You’re The Best (7.4%) / Carmina (8.2%) vs. Learn with English (10.1%) / The Enchong Dee Show (3.2%) / Winx Club (11.1%) :Be My Lady (17.6%) vs. Bimby (13.0%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (9.0%) :It’s Showtime Holy Week Special (17.0%) vs. Eat Bulaga’s Lenten Special (13.4%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! Holy Week Special (12.9%) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (19.6%) vs. Doble Kara (16.1%) vs. Wish I May (11.8%) :Tubig At Langis (13.9%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (13.0%) vs. Hulog ng Langit (13.2%) / Kamen Rider Drive (6.5%) :My Love Donna (8.5%) vs. The Millionaire’s Wife (13.8%) vs. Kahapon Lamang (12.1%) :Game ng Bayan (8.0%) / We Will Survive (13.9%) vs. Wowowin (14.3%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (11.1%) / Glory Jane (32.9%) :Express Balita (31.7%) vs. TV Patrol (28.0%) vs. 24 Oras (18.0%) vs. Aksyon (1.8%) / Carlo J. Caparas’ Ang Panday (3.5%) :Syrena (45.7%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (41.8%) vs. Little Nanay (17.8%) vs. Arrow (3.2%) :Dolce Amore (34.0%) vs. I Will Be Here (27.7%) vs. That’s My Amboy (17.1%) vs. Supernatural (2.7%) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (30.%) vs. The Story of Us (20.2%) vs. Because Of You (15.8%) vs. Bakit Manipis Ang Ulap? (1.1%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (25.8%) You’re My Home (13.2%) vs. Heart of Asia Presents (10.0%) vs. Pilipinas Debates 2016 Behind The Scenes (2.3%) :A Witch's Love (TreseBella) (8.7%) vs. Tonight With Boy Abunda (6.5%) vs. Heart of Asia Presents (6.7%) vs. Aksyon Tonite (1.4%) :Bandila (3.8%) vs. Saksi (4.0%) vs. News Team 13 (3.9%) :My Puhunan (2.3%) vs. Alisto! (2.8%) vs. Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (1.5%)vs. Reaksyon (0.4%) :O Shopping (0.9%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.1%) / Shop TV (0.3%) vs. Shop Japan (0.2%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'March 23, 2016 - Wednesday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.8% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.1% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.0% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 30.9% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 29.7% #''Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan'' (IBC) - 28.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.2% #''Till My Heartaches End'' (IBC) - 24.3% #''Simplemente Maria'' (TreseBella) (IBC) - 23.1% #''The Story of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.1% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 20.7% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.4% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 17.9% #''It's Showtime Holy Week Special'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.8% #''That's My Amboy'' (GMA) - 17.6% #''Little Nanay'' (GMA) - 16.9% #''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special'' (GMA) - 15.9% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.8% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 15.7% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Magnifico'' / Tubig at Langis (ABS-CBN) - 14.9% #''Hulog ng Langit'' (IBC) / You're My Home (ABS-CBN) - 14.4% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) / We Will Survive (ABS-CBN) - 13.7% #''APO Tanghali Na! Holy Week Special'' (IBC) - 13.2% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 12.9% #''Hanggang Makita Kang Muli'' (GMA) - 12.5% #''Knock Out'' (GMA) / Bimby (IBC) - 12.4% #''Kapuso Movie Festival'' / Wish I May (GMA) - 12.3% #''Pokemon: Black and White'' / The Millionaire's Wife (GMA) - 11.9% #''Kahapon Lamang'' (IBC) - 11.7% #''Cash Cab Philippines'' (IBC) - 10.9% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '23 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.3%) vs. Alisto! (replay) (0.6%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (2.9%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.0%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (1.8%) :Kris TV (4.8%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (9.2%) / Pokemon: Black and White (11.9%) / Knock Out (12.4%) vs. Science Kwela (8.3%) / Pamana (1.9%) :Mr. Bean (6.5%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival: Pitch Black (12.3%) vs. Math Power (10.4%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Magnifico (14.9%) vs. You’re The Best (8.4%) / Carmina (8.4%) vs. Learn with English (10.6%) / The Enchong Dee Show (10.1%) / Winx Club (13.7%) :Be My Lady (19.4%) vs. Bimby (12.4%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (9.5%) :It’s Showtime Holy Week Special (17.8%) vs. Eat Bulaga’s Lenten Special (15.9%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! Holy Week Special (13.2%) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (20.7%) vs. Doble Kara (15.8%) vs. Wish I May (12.3%) :Tubig At Langis (14.9%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (12.5%) vs. Hulog ng Langit (2.5%) / Kamen Rider Drive (10.1%) :My Love Donna (9.0%) vs. The Millionaire’s Wife (11.9%) vs. Kahapon Lamang (11.7%) :Game ng Bayan (8.1%) / We Will Survive (13.7%) vs. Wowowin (12.9%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (10.9%) / Glory Jane (30.9%) :Express Balita (29.7%) vs. TV Patrol (26.2%) vs. 24 Oras (17.9%) vs. Aksyon (1.6%) / Carlo J. Caparas’ Ang Panday (3.1%) :Syrena (45.8%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (39.1%) vs. Little Nanay (16.9%) vs. Arrow (2.7%) :Dolce Amore (35.0%) vs. Till My Heartaches End (24.3%) vs. That’s My Amboy (17.6%) vs. Supernatural (3.1%) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (28.6%) vs. The Story of Us (22.1%) vs. Because Of You (15.7%) vs. Bakit Manipis Ang Ulap? (1.0%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (23.1%) vs. You’re My Home (14.4%) vs. Heart Of Asia Presents (8.3%) vs. Amachan (0.5%) / Aksyon Tonite (0.7%) :A Witch's Love (TreseBella) (7.8%) vs. Tonight With Boy Abunda (7.0%) :Bandila (4.2%) vs. Saksi (4.9%) vs. News Team 13 (3.4%) vs. Reaksyon (0.6%) :Red Alert (2.7%) vs. Tunay Na Buhay (3.5%) vs. Forum ni Randy (2.0%) vs. Bilang Pilipino 2016 (0.5%) :O Shopping (1.0%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (2.0%) /. Shop TV (0.5%) vs. Shop Japan (0.2%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'March 24, 2016 - Thursday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Son of God'' (GMA) - 28.6% #''Glory Jane Marathon'' (IBC) - 23.6% #''We Will Survive: The Marathon Special'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.4% #''Mulawin: The Movie'' (GMA) - 20.5% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 19.9% #''Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar'' (GMA) - 17.9% #''Alamat'' (GMA) - 17.3% #''Alamat'' (GMA) - 16.0% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 15.4% #''Crying Ladies'' (GMA) - 14.8% #''Miracle In Cell No. 7'' (GMA) - 14.6% #''Sa Isang Iglap'' (GMA) - 14.3% #''Detective Conan: The Time Bombed Skyscraper'' (GMA) - 14.2% #''Anak'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.7% #''Inang Yaya (Mother Nanny)'' (GMA) / - 13.5% #''Superbook (Reimagined)'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.9% #''Viva Box Office: Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita'' (IBC) - 10.7% #''Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur'' (GMA) - 10.5% #''Sana Maulit Muli'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.2% #''Maging Akin Muli'' (ABS-CBN) - 8.6% #''Toy Story'' (ABS-CBN) - 8.5% #''Jesus'' (TV5) - 6.7% #''Celebration of The Lord's Super'' (ABS-CBN) - 5.1% #''The Finish Work of Jesus (Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat @ Araneta)'' (IBC) - 2.9% #''El Shaddai Holy Week Specials'' (1.7%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS '24 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs IBC13 and TV5 :Toy Story (8.5%) vs. Sa Mata Ng Simbahan (2.9%) / Doraemon: Nobita’s Dinosaur (10.5%) vs. El Shaddai Holy Week Specials (1.7%) :Superbook (Reimagined) (12.9%) vs. Detective Conan The Time Bombed Skyscraper (14.2%) :Anak (13.7%) vs. Alamat (16.0%) / Alamat (17.3%) / Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar (17.9%) vs. Music and the Spoken Word (1.1%) :Maging Akin Muli (8.6%) vs. Mulawin The Movie (20.5%) vs. The Finish Work of Jesus (Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat @ Araneta) (2.9%) :Awa Unawa Gawa (4.3%) vs. Crying Ladies (14.8%) :Moments With Fr. Jerry (2.9%) vs. Inang Yaya (Mother Nanny) (13.5%) :Celebration Of The Lord’s Super (5.1%) vs. Sa Isang Iglap (14.3%) :Glory Jane Marathon (23.6%) / Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (15.4%) vs. We Will Survive: The Marathon Special (21.4%) / MMK Ang Tahanan Mo (19.9%) vs. Son Of God (28.6%) vs. Kaya. (3.0%) / Movie Max 5 (2.6%) / Movie Max 5 (2.0%) :Viva Box Office: Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita (10.7%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.9%) vs. Sana Maulit Muli (9.2%) / San Pedro Calungsod (2.1%) / O Shopping (0.6%) vs. Miracle In Cell No. 7 (14.6%) vs. Habag Isang Lakbay Nilay (0.5%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'March 25, 2016 - Friday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''The Ten Commandments'' (GMA) - 38.7% #''Glory Jane Marathon'' (IBC) - 21.7% #''Alamat'' (GMA) - 18.1% #''Sta. Nina'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.7% #''Alamat'' / Tanikala Buyonero (GMA) - 17.3% #''Detective Conan: The Fourteenth Target'' (GMA) - 15.5% #''Pokemon The Movie: Black Victini And Reshiram'' (GMA) - 14.1% #''Viva Box Ofice: Abandonada'' (IBC) - 13.1% #''The Story of Us Marathon'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''7 Last Words'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.3% #''The Flying House'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.4% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' / Sana Dati (ABS-CBN) - 9.7% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 8.5% #''Ako at Ang Santo Papa'' (ABS-CBN) / Doraemon: Nobita's Dorabian Nights (GMA) - 8.4% #''Francis: The Pope From The New World'' (GMA) - 8.3% #''Siete Palabras 2016 Live'' (GMA) - 8.0% #''Above The Clouds'' (GMA) - 7.7% #''Finding Nemo'' (ABS-CBN) - 6.7% #''Caregiver'' (ABS-CBN) - 6.0% #''Moments With Fr. Jerry'' (ABS-CBN) / Power to Unite with Elvira (GMA) - 5.4% #''Veneration of the Cross'' (ABS-CBN) - 4.2% #''The Seven Last Words Year 29: A Call to Mercy for Family and Community'' (IBC) - 2.5% #''The Finish Work of Jesus (Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat @ Araneta)'' (IBC) - 2.2% #''Ang Mabuting Pastol: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas'' (ABS-CBN) - 1.5%/ #''El Shaddai Holy Week Specials'' (IBC) - 1.1% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '25 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs IBC13 and TV5 :Finding Nemo (6.7%) vs. Doraemon Nobita’s Dorabian Nights (8.4%) vs. El Shaddai Holy Week Specials (1.1%) :The Flying House (10.4%) vs. Pokemon The Movie: Black Victini And Reshiram (14.1%) / Detective Conan: The Fourteenth Target (15.5%) :Sta. Nina (17.7%) vs. Alamat (17.3%) / Alamat (18.1%) / Power to Unite with Elvira (5.4%) vs. Music and the Spoken Word (0.9%) :7 Last Words (11.3%) vs. Siete Palabras 2016 Live (8.0%) vs. The Seven Last Words Year 29: A Call to Mercy for Family and Community (2.5%) :Moments With Fr. Jerry (5.4%) vs. Francis The Pope From The New World (8.3%) vs. The Finish Work of Jesus (Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat @ Araneta) (2.2%) :Veneration Of The Cross (4.2%) vs. Sana Dati (9.7%) :Ako At Ang Santo Papa (8.4%) vs. Tanikala Buyonero (17.3%) :Glory Jane Marathon (21.7%) / Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (8.5%) vs. The Story of Us Marathon (12.8%) / MMK Ang Tahanan Mo (9.7%) vs. The Ten Commandments (38.7%) :Viva Box Ofice: Abandonada (13.1%) / TV Shop Philippines (0.9%) vs. Caregiver (6.0%) / Ang Mabuting Pastol Pope Francis Sa Pilipinas (1.5%) / O Shopping (0.4%) / vs. Above The Clouds (7.7%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'March 26, 2016 - Saturday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 35.6% #''MMK Ang Tahanan Mo'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.6% #''Little Superstar'' (IBC) - 30.7% #''Syrena Marathon'' (IBC) - 27.6% #''Viva Box Office: When the Love Is Gone'' (IBC) - 22.6% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 21.7% #''Barbie In A Mermaid Tale 2'' / Fantastic Four (GMA) - 20.6% #''Alamat'' (GMA) - 20.0% #''Alamat'' (GMA) - 16.5% #''Batman Begins'' (GMA) - 16.0% #''Superman Returns'' (GMA) - 15.6% #''Detective Conan: The Last Wizard of the Century'' (GMA) - 15.5% #''Cj7'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.3% #''Pokemon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice'' (GMA) - 13.5% #''So It's You'' (GMA) - 13.1% #''Pagsubok'' (GMA) - 12.0% #''It Takes A Man And A Woman'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.9% #''Sa'yo Lamang'' (ABS-CBN) - 10.8%/ #''My Love Donna Catch-Up Marathon'' (ABS-CBN) / Tanikala: Kalbaryo (GMA) - 10.7% #''2015-2016 NBA Regular Season (Live)'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.9% #''Forever And A Day'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.0% #''Doraemon: Nobita And The Giant's Legend of the Green Planet'' (GMA) - 7.6% #''The Incredibles'' (ABS-CBN) - 7.2% #''Forgiven: A Kerygma TV Holy Week Special'' (GMA) - 6.8% #''El Shaddai Easter Vigil Overnight Celebration @ Amvel City'' (IBC) - 6.5% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '26 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs IBC13 and TV5 :The Incredibles (7.2%) vs. Doraemon Nobita And The Giant’s Legend Of The Green Planet (7.6%) / Pokemon The Movie Kyurem Vs The Sword Of Justice (13.5%) vs. The Finish Work of Jesus (Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat @ Araneta) (3.9%) :Forever And A Day (9.0%) vs. Detective Conan The Last Wizard Of The Century (15.5%) / Alamat (16.5%) :2015-2016 NBA Regular Season (Live) (9.9%) vs. Alamat (20.0%) / Barbie In A Mermaid Tale 2 (20.6%) / Fantastic Four (20.6%) vs. Music and the Spoken Word/ (2.2%) / 2015-2016 NBA Regular Season (Live) (8.7%) / Syrena Marathon (27.6%) :Cj7 (14.3%) vs. Batman Begins (16.0%) :Sa’yo Lamang (10.8%) vs. Superman Returns (15.6%) :My Love Donna Catch-Up Marathon (10.7%) vs. Tanikala: Kalbaryo (10.7%) vs. Movie Max 5 (2.4%) :Wansapanataym (35.6%) vs. Forgiven: A Kerygma TV Holy Week Special (6.8%) vs. Carlo J. Caparas’ Tasya Fantasya (2.9%) vs. Little Superstar (30.7%) vs. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (21.7%) :MMK Ang Tahanan Mo (32.6%) vs. Viva Box Office: When the Love Is Gone (22.6%) vs. Pagsubok (12.0%) vs. Born To Be A Star (1.3%) / Wattpad Presents (1.5%) :It Takes A Man And A Woman (11.9%) vs. So It’s You (13.1%) / I-Witness: The GMA Documentaries (6.4%) vs. Express Balita Weekend (1.9%) / El Shaddai Easter Vigil Overnight Celebration @ Amvel City (6.5%) vs. MTV Top 20 Pilipinas (0.8%) :The Healing Eucharist (1.8%) / O Shopping (0.5%) vs. Front Row (4.8%) / Way Of The Cross 2016 (1.3%) vs. History With Lourd Tsismis Noon Kasaysayan Ngayon (0.3%) / Shop Japan (0.1%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'March 27, 2016 - Sunday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.2% #''2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 32.7% #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.3% #''Born To Be A Superstar'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Mahindra Enforcers vs. Meralco Bolts'' (IBC) - 27.6% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 23.4% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.3% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) / Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA) - 19.6% #''Ismol Family'' (GMA) - 16.9% #''I Love OPM'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.5% #''Kapuso Movies Festival (Sunday)'' (GMA) - 15.0% #''Sunday Sinemaks: Manila's Finest'' (IBC) - 14.5% #''Spongebob Squarepants'' (IBC) - 14.0% #''SundayToons: Barbie: The Pearl Princess'' (IBC) - 13.7% #''Vampire Ang Daddy Ko'' (GMA) - 13.5% #''ASAP'' (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% #''Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters (Sunday)'' / Banana Sundae (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''Sunday PinaSaya'' (GMA) / The Fairly OddParents (IBC) - 12.4% #''GMA Blockbusters'' (GMA) - 12.1% #''24 Oras Weekend'' (GMA) - 12.0% #''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (IBC) - 11.9% #''Larva'' (GMA) - 11.4% #''Aha'' (GMA) - 10.9% #''Dear Uge'' (GMA) - 10.8% #''Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters'' / TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) - 10.3% #''The Main Event (Viva Sports)'' (IBC) - 10.1% #''Matanglawin'' (ABS-CBN) - 9.3% #''Born to be Wind'' (GMA) - 9.2% #''I Bilib Featuring: Discover Science'' (GMA) / Express Balita Weekend (IBC) - 9.1% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '27 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (1.1%) vs. Jesus The Healer (0.7%) vs. Jesus Miracle Crusade (0.4%) :The Healing Eucharist (4.7%) vs. Kapuso Sine Klasika (1.7%) vs. Family TV Mass (1.9%) :Swak Na Swak (4.1%) vs. Monsuno (6.1%) / Hayate The Combat Butler Cuties (8.8%) vs. Makabayang Duktor (1.1%) :Salamat Dok (4.7%) vs. Larva (11.4%) / Aha (10.9%) vs. Spongebob Squarepants (14.0%) :Spongebob Squarepants (7.9%) / Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness (7.1%) vs. Born To Be Wild (9.2%) vs. The Fairly OddParents (12.4%) :Matanglawin (9.3%) vs. I Bilib Featuring: Discover Science (9.1%) vs. Chinatown TV (2.4%) :Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters (Sunday) (12.8%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival (Sunday) (15.0%) vs. SundayToons: Barbie: The Pearl Princess (13.7%) :ASAP (13.0%) vs. Sunday Pinasaya (12.4%) vs. Hey it's Fans Day! (11.9%) :Banana Sundae (12.8%) vs. Dear Uge (10.8%) vs. Forever Barkada (10.1%) :2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Mahindra Enforcers vs. Meralco Bolts (27.6%) vs. Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters (10.3%) / Celebrity Playtime (8.3%) vs. GMA Blockbusters (12.1%) :2015-16 PBA Commissioners' Cup: Star Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (32.7%) vs. TV Patrol Weekend (10.3%) vs. 24 Oras Weekend (12.0%) vs. 2016 Oppo PBA Commissioner’s Cup (Live) (6.5%) :Goin’ Bulilit (19.6%) vs. Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (13.5%) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (32.4%) vs. Wansapanataym (29.2%) vs. Ismol Family (16.9%) vs. Parangnormal Activity (3.9%) :Born To Be A Superstar (27.8%) / Dingdong n' Lani (23.4%) vs. Pilipinas Got Talent (33.2%) / Rated K (22.3%) vs. Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (19.6%) / Born To Be A Star (1.8%) / Barangay Utakan (0.9%) :I Love OPM (15.5%) / Gandang Gabi Vice (9.0%) / Sunday’s Best (1.9%) vs. Sunday Night Box Office (8.2%) vs. Express Balita Weekend (9.1%) / Sunday Sinemaks: Manila's Finest (14.5%) / El Shaddai (1.8%) vs. Sports 360 (0.5%) / Countdown To Rio (0.2%) / History with Lourd (0.3%) / Shop Japan (0.0%) :O Shopping (0.6%) vs. Diyos At Bayan (0.8%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS 'March 28, 2016 - Monday' Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Syrena'' (IBC) - 45.7% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 42.3% #''Dolce Amore'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.5% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 30.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 29.6% #''Gaano Kadalas Ang Mindan'' (IBC) - 28.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.4% #''I Will Be Here'' (IBC) - 26.9% #''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (IBC) - 24.3% #''The Story of Us'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.9% #''Be My Lady'' (ABS-CBN) / 24 Oras (GMA) - 18.4% #''Doble Kara'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.8% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 17.2% #''Poor Senorita'' (GMA) - 16.6% #''We Will Survive'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.6% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: Shaolin Soccer'' / Tubig at Langis (ABS-CBN) - 15.2% #''That's My Amboy'' (GMA) - 14.5% #''Simplemente Maria (TreseBella)'' (IBC) - 14.1% #''Wowowin'' (GMA) - 13.8% #''Hulog ng Langit'' (IBC) / Jane the Virgin (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.7% #''Because of You'' (GMA) - 12.5% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) / The Millionaire's Wife (GMA) - 12.2% #''Bimby'' (IBC) - 11.6% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 11.5% #''Hanggang Makita Kang Muli'' (GMA) - 11.3% #''Knock Out'' (GMA) - 11.2% #''Wish I May'' (GMA) / Kahapon Lamang / I Remember You (TreseBella) (IBC) - 10.9% #''Cash Cab Philippines'' (IBC) - 10.7% #''My Love Donna'' (ABS-CBN) / Yo-Kai Watch (GMA) - 9.9% Source: Kantar Media / TNS '28 March 2016 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural)' Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs IBC13 and TV5 :O Shopping (0.4%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook (replay) (0.5%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (3.5%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.1%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (2.9%) :Kris TV (5.4%) vs. Dragon Ball Z (8.2%) / Yo-Kai Watch (9.9%) / Knock Out (11.2%) vs. Science Kwela (3.1%) / Pamana (2.0%) :Naruto Shippuuden (7.0%) vs. Kapuso Movie Festival: Desperadas All They Need Is Love (9.2%) vs. Math Power (8.7%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Shaolin Soccer (15.2%) vs. Hi School Love On (8.5%) / You’re The Best (7.5%) vs. Learn with English (8.8%) / The Enchong Dee Show (4.6%) / Winx Club (12.2%) :Be My Lady (18.4%) vs. Bimby (11.6%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (8.2%) :It’s Showtime (17.2%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.7%) vs. APO Tanghali Na! (11.5%) :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (24.3%) vs. Doble Kara (17.8%) vs. Wish I May (10.9%) :Tubig at Langis (15.2%) vs. Hanggang Makita Kang Muli (11.3%) vs. Hulog ng Langit (12.8%) / Kamen Rider Drive (7.6%) :My Love Donna (9.9%) vs. The Millionaire’s Wife (12.2%) vs. Kahapon Lamang (10.9%) :Game ng Bayan (9.1%) / We Will Survive (15.6%) vs. Wowowin (13.8%) vs. Cash Cab Philippines (10.7%) vs Glory Jane (30.1%) :Express Balita (29.6%) vs. TV Patrol (28.4%) vs. 24 Oras (18.4%) vs. Aksyon (2.7%) / Carlo J. Caparas’ Ang Panday (3.5%) :Syrena (45.7%) vs. FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (42.3%) vs. Poor Senorita (16.6%) vs. Arrow (3.5%) :Dolce Amore (31.5%) vs. I Will Be Here (26.9%) vs. That’s My Amboy (14.5%) vs. Supernatural (3.4%) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan (28.8%) vs. The Story of Us (18.9%) vs. Because Of You (12.5%) vs. Bakit Manipis Ang Ulap? (1.0%) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (14.1%) / I Remember You (TreseBella) (10.9%) vs. Jane The Virgin (12.8%) / Tonight With Boy Abunda (5.8%) vs. Heart Of Asia Presents (7.0%) vs. Amachan (0.5%) / Aksyon Tonite (0.8%) :Bandila (3.4%) vs. Saksi (4.2%) vs. News Team 13 (3.5%) vs. Reaksyon (0.5%) :Mission Possible (2.0%) vs. Front Row (2.3%) vs. Report Kay Boss! (0.2%) vs. Bilang Pilipino 2016 (0.3%) :O Shopping (0.7%) vs. The 700 Club Asia (1.3%) / Shop TV (0.6%) vs. TV Shop Philippines (0.2%) vs. Shop Japan (0.0%) Source: Kantar Media / TNS